


when you stand before the Qun

by emmington



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Happy, Other, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC, unspecified inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmington/pseuds/emmington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little (depressing) poem I ended up hammering out after Trespasser and then sitting on for all of eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you stand before the Qun

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

I should have understood that

when you stand before the Qun

you must sacrifice your independence;

no thread cut from the weave of the loom.

 

I should have fucking noticed.

I mean, of course there'd be a price.

But I refused to pause and consider:

this is no way to play nice.

 

I thought losing your men was the payment

for an alliance to help save us all,

so I never even fucking wondered

if the other shoe would fall.

 

And now we're here in this dungeon,

and it's us against you and your kin...

and everything I thought that we were

was an echo of what could have been.

 

Because I love you like you're a part of me,

no orders could make that untrue.

So leave me or not, that is your choice;

it won't stop me from loving you.

 

This was my mistake to surrender

innocent lives are _not_ pieces of gold;

they are not to be bought nor be bartered

to think otherwise is cruelty untold.  


 

I brought this ending upon us,

now its a toss between your life and mine.

And if it weren't for the fate of all Thedas,

I would gladly lay my arms down and die.

 

But I cannot spill more blood of the honest,

of those who’ve done nothing but _live._

I have only redemption to strive for,

my every wrong move to forgive.

 

I will make right the turns I have taken,

down paths that are broken and long...

slide my blade where you told me to aim for

and whisper, “this is the end, dear _kadan_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I have never sacrificed the Chargers and I never, ever will.


End file.
